


‘tis the damn season

by SpaceCakes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Listen I am obsessed with this song, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes
Summary: Dorothea had left Pelican Town to find fame in Zuzu. When she returns to visit for the holidays, the two ex-lovers are unsure how to act around each other.Maybe, for old times sake, they could be together for the weekend.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Original Female Character(s), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this to get over bad writer's block. I've also been wanting to write a fic inspired by a song from "evermore" for a while now. This was meant to be a one-shot but it was getting so long so now it's a two-shot.
> 
> First chapter is more so set up for chapter 2.

The crunch of snow under his thick snow boots was an oddly comforting sound. Despite wearing thick knitted mittens, Sam’s fingers were frozen solid. He breathed out a sigh, his breath coming out as a misty fog. Was his house always this far from Pierre’s? He could barely feel the bags of groceries in his frosted fingers.

In the town square stood the Winter Star tree, Mayor Lewis and Evelyn adding the finishing touches. It was always peaceful this time of year in the Valley. But then again, when wasn’t it ever peaceful in such a small town.

Upon entering his home, Sam couldn’t help but shiver as the warm air smacked his chilled skin. He spotted his mother in the kitchen, the smells of baked fish and stuffing so thick, he could almost taste it. Making his way toward the kitchen, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, placing the bags on the counter, “hey mom! I brought you those groceries you wanted!”

His mother looked to him, then the kitchen floor, and sighed, “why didn’t you take off your boots? I just moped.” Her voice was clear with exasperation.

Sam sheepishly cleared his throat, hiding his embarrassment with a smile, “sorry ‘bout that. I’ll clean that up.”

Taking off his snow-covered boots, Sam threw them to a corner of the kitchen. He went in search of the mop and bucket in the kitchen’s broom closet. The two worked in silence; Sam mopping up his mess and his mother stirring batter for, what smelled like, pound cake. The house smelt of the holidays. It brought back memories of better, happier times. Decorating the tree together, his father lifting Vincent to place the star atop it. The four of them would sit around the table, exchanging stories and laughs. Sam tried to ignore the empty hole in his chest that seemed to throb every time thoughts of his father surfaced.

“Did you hear?” His mother Jodi asked as she poured the batter into a baking pan, “about Dorothea?”

Sam paused in his cleaning, his eyes glued to the wet floor. Mouth dry, he asked, “what about her?”

His mother placed the pan into the oven, setting the timer. “She’s coming over for the holidays this weekend. It’s been so long since we’ve seen her.” His mother smiled, but her eyes were dull from tiredness, “you two used to be so close.”

Sam only hummed in response. His mother frowned at that, opening her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by the beeping of the oven. As his mother opened the door to place the casserole dish inside, Sam took the opportunity to sneak off to his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing to himself, he unzipped his coat, gracelessly throwing it on a nearby chair. Laying on his bed, eyes on the ceiling, he allowed his mind to wander.

When was the last time he spoke to Dorothea? Three years? The time had flown by so quickly it felt like it had been a few days. What was she like now? Was she happy? Did she accomplish what she set out for?

Dorothea had made plans to leave Pelican Town the moment they graduated high school.

“I’m going to leave for Zuzu City.” She had said, eyes bright and hopeful. The two were entangled with one another, resting on his bed, eyes on the glowing star stickers he had on his ceiling, “I’m going to make it big. Promise me you’ll visit?”

“I’ll do you one better.” Sam said as he kissed the top of her head, “when I make it big in the music industry, we’ll be one of those famous power couples. With my guitar and your singing, maybe we could make a hit song together.”

Her melodic laugh still haunted him to this day. Their long-distance relationship started off fine before real life hit the both of them like a semi-truck. A missed call here and cancel of plans there. Hurt feelings and tear-stained face times; their eventual break up was inevitable. They were both young and naive. Most high school relationships didn’t last, but they truly believed they’d be the exception.

She seemed to be doing well for herself. He saw that she had graced the covers of a few fashion magazines he saw at Joja Mart. He might have bought a few, but he’d never admit to that out loud. He was happy for her, he truly was, but seeing her face again left him with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He wondered how awkward it’ll be to finally see each other face to face after so long. Would she be happy to see him? Annoyed? Would she even recognize him? Sure, it had only been three years, but a lot can change about a person in such a short amount of time. He had braces the last time he saw her, for fuck’s sake.

Sam chuckled almost bitterly. Sebastian would tease him if he ever saw his friend moping like this. That was more so Sebastian’s schtick.

“Sam!” His mother called from the kitchen, “could you come help me set up the table?”

He sat up, “coming!” Putting a pin in his thoughts of his ex-high school lover to sulk over later, Sam made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

The Valley hadn’t changed one bit. As Dorothea pulled up into her grandparent’s old farm that morning, she was washed over with a strong wave of nostalgia. The farm was decked out in its usual holiday lights, the Winter Star tree visible from outside the windows. The snow that surrounded the area was fresh and clean, so sparkling and white it almost blinded her. It was a stark contrast to the gray sludge that they called snow back in Zuzu.

The inside of the house was no different in its decorations, the aroma of her grandmother’s homemade cookies so strong, it made Dorothea drool. Her grandfather had come in after tending to his greenhouse, giving his granddaughter a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s so good to see you.” He said, voice weak from age.

Dorothea smiled, holding her grandfather at arm's length, “you know you guys can just visit, right?”

Her grandmother scoffed, placing the fresh batch of cookies on the dining room table. “You hear this girl? What, is she too famous now to come and visit the people who raised her? We’ve got to drive all the way to the city just to see you?”

Dorothea winced, eyes downcast, “no that’s not it. I’m sorry grandma, things have just been… hectic.”

Her grandmother placed a fresh plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her, a warm smile on her face, “I was just teasing hun. We’re proud of you.” She gave Dorothea’s shoulders a squeeze, “I saw you on TV the other day. We have it recorded and everything.”

Dorothea smiled, dunking her cookie into her glass of milk, “It was just a small cameo in a small-time show. I haven’t made it big quite yet.”

Her grandfather chuckled, removing his hat and gloves, “still as humble as ever.”

They sat and chatted about everything and nothing before Dorothea made her way to her old room to get ready for dinner. Her room sat untouched, the numerous band posters still decorating the wooden walls, and bedsheets of her favorite cartoon characters. She remembered how much Abigail had teased her about still sleeping with something so childish. On her dresser, there were numerous pictures through the years. There was one picture in particular that caught her eye.

The glare of the glass frame distorted her view of his face. When she made her way closer, she could see it more clearly. It was a picture from prom, her boyfriend of the time, Sam, making a silly face, his braces on full display. She herself had a more picturesque smile, ignoring her boyfriend’s antics. They wore matching colors, her soft blue dress complementing his baby blue suit. It matched his eyes.

Dorothea’s thumb creased his face on the picture, a soft smile gracing her lips. It had been three years since they’d last seen each other. She wondered if he was doing okay. Did he still play music? Is he in college? Will she see him this weekend? Would he even want to see her?

She shook that thought from her mind, putting the picture back where it was. What’s past is past. For all she knew, he had happily moved on. The thought of someone else wrapped in his arms made her stomach twist. She didn’t know how she’d react if she saw him with someone else at the Feast of the Winter Star.

Sighing, Dorothea took the framed picture and stuffed it into one of her drawers. Maybe, if she were lucky, Sam had already moved away and she wouldn’t have to see him that weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was a lot longer than I was anticipating 😅

That laugh was unmistakable. Sitting in the town square, the town’s people sat with their families, their tables stocked with the holiday dinner cooked and baked by the residents. Dorothea’s table just so happened to be seated next to a familiar blond and his family.

She couldn’t help but sneak peeks at him; she wanted to commit every bit of him to memory. Sam seemed to be the same as he was in high school—well, minus the braces.

His smile was just as bright and warm as it was back then, his eyes clear as a cloudless sky. She watched as he stood over the table to make a plate for his little brother. He was taller than she remembered, his cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold. She wondered if his skin was still soft enough to kiss.

Shaking that thought away, she took another bite of her meal. Memories of the Valley came flooding back with every bite. The stuffing was obviously made by Jodi. Dorothea remembered the many dinners she stayed over for. The many nights they spent together.

“Dorothea, hun,” her grandmother called for her, a gentle smile on her face, “could you pass the cranberry sauce?”

Dorothea smiled, grateful to be brought out of her own thoughts, even if it were for a second. After dinner came the gift exchange. Dorothea took the opportunity to sit back and watch. The only gifts she had brought were for her grandparents. As she watched the town exchange gifts and smiles, a bittersweet wave washed over her. It was odd being an outsider in a town she once called home.

As she sat there, she watched as a familiar ginger made her way to the tree, her green eyes set on Sam. Dorothea remembered Penny. The two were never close, but they got along just fine. As Penny inched her way closer to Sam, Dorothea couldn’t help but notice the box behind her back. She twirled her curly hair around her finger, shyly handing Sam the wrapped box. He took, a bright smile on his face as he opened it. It was a smile she knew all too well. It was the same smile he used to give her, his eyes sparkling and full of stars. Seeing that look on his face made her want to grab him by the shirt and kiss him until he was weak-kneed and dizzy.

His laugh was jovial as he opened his gift. Dorothea was too far to hear, but she could read the “thank you” on his lips. She wished he were looking at _her_ that way.

When the evening ended and everyone went their separate ways to their houses, Dorothea told her grandparents she wanted to take a walk.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here.” She said, “I want to see if anything’s changed.”

Her grandmother wrinkled her nose, “alone? At this hour?”

“It’s okay Grandma.” Dorothea rolled her eyes, “the valley’s pretty safe compared to the city.”

Her grandfather shook his head, “still. We’ll worry about you.”

Dorothea waved off his concern, “I’ll stay away from the woods if that’ll help you feel better.”

It took some convincing, but she finally managed to get her grandparents to leave. Dorothea took the opportunity to take in the town square. She took note of the holiday lights, some familiar, some not. Despite the dinner event, the snow still managed to stay crystal clear somehow. As she walked, she breathed in the fresh air, tilting her head back with her eyes closed. Opening them, she managed to see dozens of stars in the sky. A sight like that was a rarity in the city.

As she made her way through the town, a familiar tune reached her ears. Gathering her surroundings, she realized her legs had taken her to the front of Sam’s house. It was as if her subconscious wanted to see him again. His home sat there as if frozen in time. Standing in that very spot, she was transported to simpler days. Playing tag in his front yard. Stargazing by the bridge. Getting into trouble and being scolded by Mayor Lewis.

As she inched her way closer to his window, the smooth melody became clearer. She hesitated, her hand frozen in mid knock, as though his window was being blocked by an invisible force field. Would he even want to see her? Or talk to her, for that matter? Despite her common sense screaming at her to turn around, the side of her that missed him—his smile, his eyes, his touch—pushed all other thoughts aside and knocked on the window. The music stopped, and there was a pause. Dorothea sucked the air between her teeth before biting the inside of her cheek. If she were lucky, Sam would ignore the knock, and she could continue as if nothing happened. But when had she ever been so lucky?

Sam peeped through the curtains; his eyes wide. He stood motionless, as though time itself had paused. After a moment passed, Dorothea awkwardly waved. That seemed to have woken Sam up from his spell, his eyes blinking back to life as he opened the window. He stood there, studying her, his gaze so intense, Dorothea was surprised she didn’t combust.

“Hey.” She said, her icy hands deep in her pockets.

“Hey.” He said back with an awkward wave.

She cleared her throat, “can I come in?”

A smile spread across his face, instantly warming her, “of course!”

It was silly of her to think that Sam wouldn’t want to see her. He wasn’t the grudge holding type. She climbed through his window and he let out his hands to steady her. It was a familiar scene; one that played in her head over and over.

As she took off her snow-covered boots, Sam let out a chuckle, “I remember sneaking you in here years ago.”

Their minds were on the same page apparently. “You remember that too?”

He nodded.

“Do you… remember the first time I snuck in here?”

His cheeks bloomed with color, the look on his face sheepish, “Of course I do. That’s… when we had our first kiss.”

There was silence before Dorothea shivered from the still opened window. Sam excused himself to close it, and Dorothea took the opportunity to get a better look at his room. It was the same as always. His guitars arranged neatly in a row while his keyboard and drums sat by his door. His hamper appeared empty, despite the large pile of clothes laid about around it. She shook her head at his natural messiness.

She could feel Sam’s gaze piercing her back. He was watching her carefully, unsure of what to do or say.

On Sam’s side table, she caught a glimpse of something familiar. Without thinking, she went over to it, picking up a magazine.

“You bought these?” She asked.

She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed, swallowing thickly, “uh, yeah. You looked really pretty.”

She was sure her cheeks were rosy from that complement. Setting the magazine back on the table, Dorothea crossed her arms. “I, uh, I missed you.”

Sam’s laugh was almost bitter. It was such a foreign sound coming from his mouth. “You could call.”

She winced, “true, but…” But she was always afraid of the possibility that he’d forgotten about her. That he’d moved on. That she was nothing but a distant, fond memory.

“What’s it like?” Sam asked, changing the subject. His voice was a lot more casual.

“What’s what like?”

“Working in the industry.”

She hummed, sitting on the edge of his bed, “stressful.”

He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile too. He sat down next to her, his crystal blue eyes locked on the rug. “Is it as exciting as we thought it would be?”

She thought about it. Truly thought about it. “In a way, yes.” She paused, “but it can get pretty lonely sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They sat there, eyes focused on the floor in front of them, both so still, one could say they weren’t breathing. It was the gentle knock at the door that startled them. Sam placed his finger to his lips, signaling Dorothea to keep quiet. As he made his way to the door, Dorothea scooted to the head of Sam’s bed, out of view of the door.

“Sam!” His mother—Jodi’s— voice rang through, “grandma sent everyone their own personal tin of cookies.”

“Th-that’s great, mom.” Sam was using his body to block his mother from coming into the room. Dorothea bit her lip, swallowing a giggle at the sight.

“Make sure you give her a call to thank her, all right?”

“Sure, thing. Love you.” He closed the door without waiting for a response.

They waited a moment, listening to the creeks of the floor as his mother walked away. Once she was sure it was safe, Dorothea let out a laugh.

Sam turned to her, a sheepish smile on his face as he came over to sit next to her, placing his tin of cookies on the side table.

“This seems familiar,” Dorothea said between laughs.

Sam smiled fondly at the memory, “yeah. The night of our first kiss.”

Dorothea calmed herself, “first kiss… first time…” she said softly, her voice drifting.

Sam finally turned to her; the color bright on his face. She gulped, noticing how close their faces were. Those cool blue eyes were so full of warmth and longing, it was as if his gaze alone could wrap her in a warm embrace. She craved his touch; his arms around her, his lips on her neck.

“I really did miss you.” She breathed softly.

“How much?” He asked gently, a not so subtle smile tugging at his lips.

"So much." She leaned in closer, their mouths inches apart. “You know I’ll have to leave on Monday.”

“Yeah.”

She shivered, his warm breath leaving behind goosebumps. He took her lips with his own, the dessert of that evening still fresh on his tongue. He tasted of chocolate pudding. She hummed contently at the touch of his hand caressing her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. He brought back so many sweet memories of their time together with just his touch alone; how they would kiss under the stars in his backyard. How giddy she’d feel whenever his lips were on her. It was that same giddy feeling she had now.

Sam’s lips left her mouth only to find their way to her neck. Her body was getting warmer, and the heavy winter clothing wasn’t helping. She unbuttoned her coat, haphazardly throwing it to the floor. Dorothea sucked the air between her teeth when Sam gave her neck a suck and a nibble.

He knew all her favorite spots, the way his mouth moved across her jaw made her sigh contently. The idea that he remembered her enough that he had her body memories made her heart warm.

Her hands explored his chest under his shirt, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. He finally pulled away from her neck, his lips on hers once again. The kiss deepened and she was lightheaded. The way he held her, the way his warmth engulfed her. She gave a soft moan, and she could practically _feel_ him smile. It felt so nice against her lips. The way Sam kissed her was so different way back when. Long gone was his shy and awkward self. The Sam of today kissed her with such confidence.

Dorothea pulled him by the collar as she laid on his bed. He let out a laugh at her roughness, causing her to smile. Their chest was so close, she was sure he could feel her heartbeat. When he pulled away, he gave her a toothy grin, his eyes so bright and full of so much life. Behind their innocent sparkle, there was a hint of something else. Something mischievous. Something lustful. But there was a sprinkle of sadness; longing.

“I really _did_ miss you.” He said, voice soft

The guilt was like a punch to the heart.

“I know.” She said back, a bittersweet smile gracing her face, “I missed you too.”

An uneasy silence blanketed over them, too thick to breathe. Dorothea gulped, afraid that the moment had passed, and they’d have to say goodbye sooner than either of them wanted. So, to distract them both, she tugged at her shirt.

“Mind getting this off?”

Sam raised his eyebrows before an eager smile appeared. Without hesitation, he helped take her shirt off. He didn’t give her the time to react to the loss of warmth; he was back on her in seconds, kissing her softly. He grabbed her breast through her bra, giving them, a squeeze and she smiled into the kiss. She slipped the straps off easily between kisses, unhooking the back without a problem. He left a trail down her neck, her collar bone, finally resting on her breast. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he gave it a nibble, and she bit her lip, taking in a sharp breath. He licked and sucked, and it drove her crazy. He eyed her, perhaps getting a read on her reaction. Or perhaps he simply wanted to see her face. He looked hungry. Like he wanted to devour her.

Making his way up, leaving a trail of kisses along the way, he finally rested his lips on her throat. Dorothea hummed as a teasing idea occurred. With a catlike smile, she ground her hips into his, relishing in the moan he let loose. He began rocking his hips in rhythm with hers, his groans and grunts encouraging her to kiss at his neck. He placed his hands on her hips, stopping her. Licking his lips, his eyes were a bit hazy as he looked at her. She knew she had a smug look on her face, but she didn’t try to hide it.

“If you keep that up…” Sam whispered in her ear, his voice deeper than it ever was, “I won’t be able to hold back.”

Dorothea held his head close, whispering, “good. I don’t want you to.”

His body tensed on top of her, and for a moment she wondered if he’d move. Before she could say anything, he pulled himself off her, and she began to miss the warmth of his body against her bare chest. She watched as he tugged on her jeans. Unbuttoning them, he looked at her, sending her a silent question. She lifted her hips as an answer. Smiling that goofy grin, she loved and adored so much, Sam pulled off her pants and panties in one swoop. Now, completely bare, Sam soaked her in, licking his lips at the sight of her. He seemed to be taking a picture with his mind.

“Can you turn over for me?” He asked and she blinked in surprise.

Giving him a cheeky smile, she obeyed, turning over on her stomach. Sam laced his arm under her waist, pulling her ass up. He kissed her, leaving a trail from her neck, down her spine. She felt his fingers at her entrance. Slowly, he slipped one finger in, and Dorothea released a small gasp. From this angle, his fingers were able to hit her much deeper. While he fucked her with his fingers, she felt him lightly kiss her back.

Hand trailing up her body, he finally stopped at her breast. He began lightly massaging one. He nibbled on her ear lobe as he inserted another finger inside of her. Then his fingers _curl_ inside of her in just the right spot. She threw back her head, back arched, his name escaping her lips with a breathy moan. He sighed in pure bliss, as he moved his mouth from her ear to her shoulder. His warm breath made her shiver, and she was pretty sure she heard him chuckle in amusement. Rocking her hips in rhythm with his fingers, Dorothea couldn’t help but moan under his touch. She was breathless, her mouth dry, as she gasped, her legs quaking. She shuddered as his lips left a trail up her spine, finally resting on the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, Dorothea gripped Sam’s sheets, tighter and tighter with every thrust of his fingers, her hips moving on autopilot.

She was left a speechless trembling mess as she came. She curled into herself, withering in Sam’s bed. Breathing heavily, her eyes were shut, her body unable to move.

“Fuck.” She whispered, her voice breaking, “when’d you learn how to do that?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, his smile so smug, she almost threw a pillow at him. Dorothea sat herself up on her elbows, a cheeky grin on her face. Seeming to read her mind, he slowly took off his shirt, not once breaking eye contact. Getting out of his bed, he took off his pants, then his boxers. Crawling over, he blanketed himself over her and kissed her sweetly.

“I missed you.” He said softly into the kiss, “I missed everything about you,” He kissed her nose, “Your laugh,” A kiss to her neck, “Everything.” A kiss to her forehead. “I’m not letting you go tonight.” He said close to her ear, almost like a growl.

It made her excited, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed one of her hands, kissing her palm. He positioned himself, eyes still on hers, her palm still on his lips, and he pushes through.

Dorothea’s back arched and she gave out a soft cry. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm, skin still hot. He was over her, capturing her lips. This kiss was rough, out of sync, as if desperate to taste her. He was thrusting into her, so slowly. She let out a moan with every thrust. He pulled away from the kiss, lips hovering over hers. His eyes were studying her. The look on his face was too intense; she decided to kiss his jaw to distract him. The surprised groan he gave made her feel triumphant.

Pulling her closer, his thrust became deeper. She was gripping him so tight; she was sure her nails would leave a mark, but he didn’t seem to care. With a roll of his hips, she let out a cry, throwing her head back. Sam took the opportunity to kiss her throat.

She could hear him huffing—feel his hot breath on her warm skin—and it’s such a turn-on. She loved how he was holding her so tightly in one arm. Loved how his other hand was tightly gripping the mattress. Loved how he could make time standstill. It was as if nothing could ever go wrong when she was in his arms. As if she had never left.

His breathing became more ragged, his rhythm sloppier. He was close. She could feel it just by how tight his grip on her had become. She whispered sweet words into his ear, her hands sliding down his back, resting on his ass. He came undone in her arms. Breath shaky, his grip on her tight. She kissed his jaw, hands still going up and down his back. He laid there, on top of her, eyes squeezed tight while she cradled his head, kissing his cheek.

She can’t recall how long they laid there, tangled up in each other, both hot to the touch. Her mind was pure static, lost in pure euphoria.

Finally, after a century, he opened his eyes and looked at her. It was the same look he used to give her all those years ago, and she wondered how she went this long without him in her life.

The passion in his eyes didn't dim. He sat up, pulling out of her. She eyed him curiously. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, her breast, her stomach. He finally stopped at her pubic bone; his lust-filled eyes meeting hers.

“I told you,” He pulled her by the hips, guiding her thighs on his shoulders. She gasped when she felt his teeth softly grace her inner thigh. He looks up at her, smug grin on his face, “I’m not letting you go tonight.”

* * *

Dorothea's body was sore the next morning. Sam’s bed was just as warm as she remembered. Opening her eyes, she could feel his heavy arm over her waist. She turned over, but his grip tightened, making it harder for her to move.

“Just a little longer.” He mumbled; his voice heavy with sleep.

Dorothea smiled, resting her head on his pillow. At this moment, things were simple. She hoped they could stay that way forever.


End file.
